


Night Call

by MKVolta



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: Wish 28 Prompt: phone/idroid sexA late night call between Snake and Kaz. Something new to try for a couple of old men.





	Night Call

It's the middle of a lukewarm, summer night over the East African water. Light ocean mist cascades against the steel towers of Mother Base, providing a rhythmic backdrop of slashing wind and strained water to the men and women trying to go about their nightly duties, whatever those may be. For some it involves much needed rest while for others they must take up their position and stand guard as the night watch. However for those who are not only veterans of The Diamond Dogs but who are also of high rank; the nights on Mother Base can be rather unique.

 

In a snug room situated on the main platform Big Boss's personal quarters stand. Messy shelves of tapes and books ranging from topics of war to animal conservation. Photos and pages ripped straight from said books cover his walls like loose wallpaper. A slight hum is heard from his Idroid in the distance as it's sitting unmolested on his desk. He himself lays on his back in this very room, head resting on his on a cozy cot, a dim bulb pulsating as the only source of light. A comforting warmness resonating throughout the room and his body.

 

Shirtless and with pants unbuttoned, his bionic arm clenches a black walkie talkie firmly, his other quietly resting on his stomach. Slowly rubbing himself, running his fingers through his furry trail. Inching slowly, nervously towards his exposed crotch. A looming bulge pressing against the cotton underwear, standing at attention as Venom's palms sweat. Anticipation and anxiousness butting heads as he begins to speak into the small black box.

 

“Are you sure nobody could be listening in, Kaz?” Snake's raspy, low voice asks over the buzzy line. Uncertain in how secure what they're about to do is, wanting to protect themselves from anything embarrassing. The last thing him and Kaz would want to deal with being more rumors and speculation from the chatty Mother Base staff. No matter how true they actually are.  
This titillating late night call still coursing with excitement despite the bubbling stress it could potentially cause for everyone. Most new things they try out run that risk in this age where everyone is trying to listen in and uncover secrets. Phone sex being a particularly interesting and risky choice to attempt. A choice straight from the brain of Miller himself.

In his attempts to try new things, to experiment as much as possible with his new physical limitations, he very expectantly found himself here tonight. It would be something that could easily be done while separated making it much safer as a means of getting one another off, but for Kaz there was also the element of a challenge. How easy would it be for him to make Snake orgasm with the sound of his voice being his only presence. 

 

Kaz in reality is lounging in his own room, stowed away on a leather chair with the front of a walkie talkie pressed towards his mouth as if he's ready to devour it whole. Completely dressed down from his usual work attire he dons a plain white muscle shirt with nothing around his waist but a pair of grey underwear. While his current bodily state makes it difficult to fully enjoy himself with only one hand, given that he needs to keep his hand on the talkie at all times to communicate consistently, he nonetheless will make do as best possible. Either way what he most looks forward to experiencing tonight are the desperate moans and sounds of his lover's climax. 

 

“Come on, Snake.” Miller responds, his sly demeanor shining through as it always does when he speaks privately with Snake. “I know how this thing works, it's a secure frequency and even if it wasn't: it's the middle of the damn night. Nobody is listening in. I promise” Miller isn't actually sure if what he's saying is exactly true, he knows the frequency has only been shared between the two men as a way to privately talk amongst themselves. It's been used in the months following Kaz's return. Their own love line. If someone is listening in, Miller assumes they wouldn't gain much from it. Even as a way to hold it against them. “So, how about it, Boss?”

 

There's a dash of silence followed by a soft sigh.

 

“Alright, Kaz. Let's have some fun then.” Venom says calmly. Beginning to loosen up, cupping his hand over his crotch, grabbing his thick shaft and squeezing it lightly.

 

“Good. That's what I like to hear.” Kaz says as his tone shifts, sounding softer, more sensual. His body preening with excitement as lustful ideas swirl in his head. Things to say, fantasies to indulge. For this being the first time however, he decides to start simply. “I want you to close your eye, Boss.” He whispers into the microphone. Scratchy as it is, his voice and acute intensity still come through perfectly clear. “I want you to play with your cock. Get yourself ready for me.”

 

Venom breathes in calmly and shudders as he begins to do what he's told. Shutting his eye as he slowly begins to cradle his cock. His fist pulling and squeezing it through his underwear, jerking himself and biting his lip.

 

“Does it feel good, Boss? Do you like touching yourself like that?” Miller whispers coyly, egging Snake on, he continues. “I bet you'd love my hand wrapped around your cock right now, wouldn't you? I'll stroke you up and down, feeling your hotness all around my palm.” 

 

There's an emerging adrenaline pounding through both men now as Kaz stops himself. Heavy and hot himself as more lewd thoughts continue to flow around him. He offers some time for Snake to respond but all he hears on the other end is wet, slow slapping and husky moans.

 

“When you're hard and ready for it I'm going to suck your cock, Snake. My lips are aching for it. They want to taste you again.”

 

“Hnggh.”

 

“You like that, don't you?” Well my lips aren't the only part of my body that want you, Snake. I'm through playing now. Your cock is slick enough, isn't it? All that spit glistening off of it? Slick and wet just on its own for me to hop on.”

 

“Yes...Kaz. It's ready.” Venom groans out, his eye shut tightly still as the thought of Kaz's touch is all he imagines as he dishes out stroke after stroke. His head already throbbing intensely, wanting to slide into Kaz's hole.

 

“Good. I'm climbing up, getting over your lap and im starting to ride you. Your arms are wrapping me up. You always know just how to touch me when we're fucking. You know exactly what you're doing. Your cock is in me, Snake. You're pushing it deep into me. Trying your best to fill me up.”

 

“You feel perfect, Kaz. Your thighs. Your breath. Your ass… perfect.”

 

“That's right. Tell me what else your doing. And don't you dare hold back” Miller growls out in a low roar. His own body feeling hot and bothered by the sounds emanating from Snake now, the excitement resonating off of Venom finding itself onto Kaz. The groans present with each slick stroke of his cock ever so faintly audible through the speakers on the talkie. A wet spat, a satisfying background noise to the anxious purrs of Snake as excitement continues to build.

 

“I'm kissing you. I'm squeezing you. Lifting your body up and then holding it down.” Snake responds quietly in between grunts of pleasure.

 

“Mmmm,god. That feels amazing, Boss” Miller interrupts abruptly. His voice roaring with anticipation now. “I want you to fuck me as hard as possible. Don't stop. Keep pushing and pushing. Make me fucking cum.” Spit drooling down his bottom lip, rabid and full of a tremendous unchecked lust.

 

“Don't worry, I will.” Snake snaps back, his rhythm increasing. Each pump of his dick stronger and faster now. Heart beating fiercely as he's being driven towards an erotic stupor. Feeling hazy and light headed as his cock is gorging.

 

Kaz's body begins to swell up with a fiery passion. Desperately wanting to touch himself at the thought of Snake's cock pounding heavy and hot into him, arms gripping him like a vice. Tugging and crushing him with that massive frame. The thought of his thighs sliding over Snakes thick, full, strong legs. It's as if his mind is a sauna, dripping wet and ready to pass out.

 

“I can feel everything, Boss. Your cock, your muscles and those damn lips. They drive me absolutely wild.” He says seductively, eyes shut as he visualizes every soft slurp of Snake's mouth on him. Hips buckling in the chair as he begins to feel agitated by all the heavy pressure building up inside him.

 

“Kaz…” Venom grunts, the palm of his hand squeezing tightly, rapidly moving up and down. His back arcs, his body quivers and a chill runs through his old bones. “I don't think I can hold it back, Kaz.” 

 

“Then let go, Boss. Do it. Cum for me.” Miller says as he's burning up, squeezing the walkie talkie with an earth shattering grip as he awaits Snake's climax.

 

Venom's hips buckle and his toes curl. A raucous shakiness flows through him as his grip on both the talkie and himself becomes overwhelmingly strong. 

 

“Come on, Snake. Make me happy. Give me what I want.”

 

Snake's body shoots with ecstasy , the thought of all the pleasure he wishes he could give to Miller the only thing on his mind as he erupts. Firing his load up towards the ceiling before falling in trickled succession onto the floor of his private quarters. A translucent rainfall, thick and creamy. As Snake lays exhausted his grip loosens on himself. Almost completely dropping the talkie in his other hand before remembering who it is on that line.

 

“Kaz?” He says with his breath shaky and tired.

 

The line is empty for several seconds, no response as Miller sits in total quiet.. The raw reaction of Venom's orgasm over the frequency resounding perfectly with him. Pouring over like a waterfall and although he is left satisfied with his partners orgasmic rocking, he can't help but feel a little frustrated by not being able to completely get himself off. The possibility of sharing an orgasm with Snake over a radio frequency will need to wait for the time being.

 

“Did you enjoy it, Kaz?” Venom speak up again, his voice normalizing as he slowly descends from his high. “Were you able to… you know?” A somewhat worrying tone carried with that question, Snake feeling the need to ask Kaz something he very well knows the answer to.

 

“It's fine, Snake.” Miller says with a slight grate. “I can finish myself off just fine here but-” His voice shifts to a much more aggressive one mid sentence. His tongue singing out a mix of desire and agitation.”- if you want me to be honest? I'd much prefer you to come on over and do the job for me.” Kaz says with a dead seriousness.

 

Snake softly chuckles to himself. His body already sitting upright on his bed and beginning to clean and dress himself up.

 

“I know we're not exactly a secret, Kaz, but sneaking into your room at night seems a bit suspicious. Don't you think?” Snake says with an almost pointless amount of hesitation, his words acting as a futile resistance to what is to be an inevitable outcome.

 

“Are you really concerned about anyone catching you making a midnight visit?” Miller asks jokingly. Ribbing his lover for his innocuous concern. “You're a master of stealth. Something tells me you'll do just fine out there.”

 

Snake shakes his head playfully and sighs softly. An expected response but one he is more than glad to hear.

 

“Alright Kaz. I'll be there as quick as possible.” Venom says without protest now, continuing to clean himself up as he begins to get ready for the late night escapades with Miller to continue.

 

“I wouldn't expect anything less, Boss. I'll see you soon. I love you.” 

 

“Love you too, Kaz.” 

 

As Kaz drops the walkie talkie onto the floor he kicks back in his chair. The room is quiet and the wind has died down. There are still hours until sunrise, giving them plenty of time to have their extra fun. With his body aching for Snake's touch he begins to wait. Even if it takes all night.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the 2018 Supply Drop!! I hope the wisher is satisfied! I plan on doing a few more of these as best I can to my abilities.


End file.
